


College Isn't All That Bad! ...Right?

by SparkleAirlines



Category: Tekken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Slow Build, heavy memes, idk - Freeform, jin is kinda ooc ?, kinda centered around jin's perspective, prob stale af, prob will build up into smut, will change rating then !
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleAirlines/pseuds/SparkleAirlines
Summary: Jin, Asuka, and Alisa are all starting university. Though Alisa may be going off to a different school, what better way to keep the friendship alive than by sending memes and shitposts?  Jin is determined to leave his past demeanor behind and search for something he can't quite put his finger on. And a fateful encounter at a coffee shop just may change his entire perspective. Prepare for lots of friendship !! ^_^I'm coming at yalls with a Tekken college/coffee shop au cuz I'm a hyper indulgent piece of crap. Just so we clear this is a very light fic– nothing too heavy since every time i read tekken lore i get emo. Jin is a baby. that is all thank you for coming to this ted talk





	1. this is an sos

**Author's Note:**

> Ok first chapter !! Let the shitposts and friendship begin. Hope you like it ?! Feel free to leave a comment !

The familiar sound of digital chimes rang through Jin’s bedroom. From his blanket cocoon Jin reaches out his arm, and absentmindedly swipes the screen of his smartphone. He succumbs to the temptation to cuddle back into the warmth of three layers of blankets. He had fallen in the trap of staying up all night despite having to wake up at 6 in the morning. Sigh. Jin always tells himself with minimal success that he would sleep earlier. I should just accept the fact that I’ll be forever sleep deprived. Jin closes his eyes again. Ten minutes pass before the alarm rings once more, this time with a different sound. He curses 3AM Jin for setting 10 alarms within five minutes from each other. There’s no fighting it. Slowly he gets up from his bed, his feet meeting carpet. Passing the stack of suitcases prepared the previous night, he quickly checks his social media accounts as his body instinctively leads him downstairs to the dining room. 

“Good morning mother,” Jin says looking up from his phone. His mom is doing yoga in the adjacent living space, with some nature documentary playing on the television. 

“Morning sweetie,” His mother turns back briefly to wave at her son. Jin smiles back. “There’s breakfast on the table Jin but you better ready by 8– Asuka will be waiting and you know she does a better job than me at getting you out of the house.”

Jin laughs; the thought of his cousin breaking down the door of the bathroom and tossing him into her van is a very possible reality. 

He eats the grilled fish on the table while he messages Asuka in the group chat

kicking emoji: Hey stinky just a reminder that if you don’t get ready by 8 I’ll drag ur nakey body out of the shower and into my car  
Flame titty Jinny (⁎˃ᆺ˂) : ill be ready don’t worry about it  
kicking emoji: Says the person who messaged me at 2:35 AM– by the way i didn’t read that message until I woke up so don’t roast me on that  
kicking emoji: stop playing video games/ watching anime till the ass crack of dawn ya weeb  
Flame titty Jinny (⁎˃ᆺ˂) : I hate u  
Flame titty Jinny (⁎˃ᆺ˂) : by the way i’m eating grilled fish rn and ur not getting any B  
// Flame Titty Jinny (⁎˃ᆺ˂) sent yummyshityouwishyouhad.jpg//  
kicking emoji: i already bribed Aunt Jun to pack me a bento BITCH  
Flame Titty Jinny (⁎˃ᆺ˂) : I’m crushing it  
kicking emoji: do it you won’t  
Flame Titty Jinny (⁎˃ᆺ˂) : LISTEN  
kicking emoji: it’s already 7 sweaty get ur ass ready or ill find u im already done drying my hair  
Flame Titty Jinny (⁎˃ᆺ˂) : I haTE  
Alisa (^・ω・^ ): CHILDREN BEHAVE  
Alisa (^・ω・^ ): THE LAST DAY WE’RE TOGETHER IN OUR HOMETOWN FOR A WHILE AND UR FIGHTING  
kicking emoji: yikes gotta gO  
Flame Titty Jinny (⁎˃ᆺ˂) : ;-;  
Alisa (^・ω・^ ): thank you guys :3

Jin surrenders to the fact that he should start getting ready. He gets up from the table as his mom enters the room, phone in hand. She talking to the phone so Jin assumes she’s video chatting. 

“He’s here honey! Jin! It’s your dad!” She hands him her phone. Jin takes it and hears a thundering voice from the other side. He sees his dad, probably sitting at his office.

“Hey son! How are you?! Excited to be officially starting university today?” Kazuya’s face is stoic, but gentle. 

“I’m doing great dad!” Jin responds “Little bit sleepy, but overall I’m doing good! I’m pretty excited for a change in scenery but I’m kind of nervous at the same time”

“That’s understandable son, just remember that your mother and I are a phone call away. Don’t go too crazy in the big city though son, maybe just crazy enough to go to a few parties or maybe even a girlfriend.” 

Jin mentally winces. He doesn’t even foresee himself going to any parties either. “I’ll try not to get into trouble dad,” Jin responds indifferently. 

“That’s good– gosh, you're so grown up now son it seems like only yesterday you were 5 and you cried when we left you at kindergarten,” Kazuya pauses “don’t forget about your old man when you become a doctor now will you”

“How could I forget you guys though?,” Jin responded, his voice cracking slightly

“Oh I don’t know, it's just that you have all this independence now in college and you can do practically anything at anytime in the city and just– oh forget it I'm just worrying myself” Kazuya laughs lightly, “That reminds me, Jin I left behind a package for you, hopefully to make up for me not being there today, I hope you like it!”

Jin’s mom hands him a medium sized box that seemed as if it was created out of thin air. Jin gave the box a gently shake; it was kind of heavy. “It’s alright Dad, you literally have a whole freaking business to run! Really it’s ok! Thank you for the gift though! This is such a surprise, thank you so much!”

“You’re welcome son, I’m so proud of you for reaching such a great milestone. It’s just my way to congratulate you– I got to go soon, I’ll catch you around right?” 

“Of course Dad! See you! Love you!” Jin responds

“Love you too son,” Kazuya responds with the faintest of smile. How rare! 

The screen goes blank and his mother talks.

“Alright get ready now,” Jun says, “I have a present for you too but you won't get it until I see all your suitcases ready to go outside” 

“Roger,” Jin remarks.

Jin goes up the stairs to the bathroom. He freshens up and feels his phone buzz 

kicking emoji: THIRTY MINUTES BINCH  
Flame Titty Jinny (⁎˃ᆺ˂) : sweats  
Alisa (^・ω・^ ): ASUKA  
kicking emoji: owo  
Alisa (^・ω・^ ): get that away from me

Jin laughs to himself. He puts on his favorite playlist as he steps into the shower. After finishing, he changes from his oversized shirt and basketball shorts in exchange for jeans and a plain black hoodie. Jin blow dries his hair, making sure his trademark strands slightly cover his forehead. Ready for the day, he grabs the suitcases he packed at 2AM and hauls them down the stairs to the front door, his mother helping him with the process. Jin grabs his backpack filled with his everyday necessities, which is basically his laptop, and its charger. 

He goes down the stairs, backpack in tow, to see his mom chatting with Asuka. She hands Asuka a bento and Jin sighs internally. Jin puts his dad’s package in his bag, planning to open it on the drive to uni. 

“For once, you're not late Jin, I’m impressed” Asuka says teasingly. “Help me put your stuff in the van, would ya?” 

The two spend 10 minutes strategically putting the numerous suitcases in the trunk. They were going to pick up Alisa on the way there so sufficient space needed to be reserved for her. Who knows how much she was going to bring.

Van loaded, Asuka turns on the ignition as Jun calls for Jin.

“BRB Asuka” Jin says, to which Asuka responds understandingly

He makes his way to his mother and gives her a hug. He was trying his best not to cry, especially not in front of Asuka.

His mom hugged back. “Jin, if after a few weeks you don’t feel like university is right for you, just let us know– we’ll take you right back ok?” 

Jin nodded.

“As promised I have a little parting gift for you Jin.” Jun pulls out a dainty chain necklace with a small red garnet gemstone for a centerpiece. Jin was speechless

“It was my mother's, and I’m passing it onto you Jin. I know you love fiery, flaming things which matches with your fiery personality, although I do admit it may be difficult to see at first.” Jun giggles, “You're such a bright young man Jin, I know you’ll do great out there.”

“Thank you so much mom!” Jin hugs his mom even tighter “I’ll treasure it forever.” 

“Thank you son, I’m glad” Jun said “It also gives me the chance to one-up your father!!!” she said rather enthusiastically. Jin laughed. “Text me once you get there okay?” Jun said, “Love you lots, get out there and give it your all!”

“I will mom, I will!” Jin said. He made his way back to Asuka’s van, waving back to his mother the whole walk back.  
“Cool necklace bro– it's literally perfect you,” Asuka comments as Jin enters the passenger's seat. 

“Asuka? Complimenting me?? In her van?” Jin says playfully  
“It’s more likely than you think BITCH” Asuka finishes the line.

Jin plugs his phone into the aux cord and Asuka shifts the gear to drive.

“Ready to go stinky?” She asks.  
“Let's do it,” Jin responds.  
The Jonas Brothers “SOS” roars at full volume as the van leaves the driveway.


	2. the boulevard of broken yeets and ice cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alisa is leaving and everyone is just screaming at differing octaves. They cure the pain with sushi and ice cream which is literally all I ever do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter !!! yeaaaa ! let me know what y'all think ! Comments appreciated ! Let me know what your favorite ice cream flavor is lel!
> 
> ok please know that all i made of is obscure spongebob references. that is my only special skill. ok bye Σ(ＴωＴ)

Alisa (^・ω・^ ): are you guys there yet?  
Flame Titty Jinny (⁎˃ᆺ˂) : Almost!! Asuka’s literally honking the horn at everyone who cuts her off its equal parts funny and terrifying  
Alisa (^・ω・^ ): DOn’t let her text ! ! It’s illegal !!!   
Flame Titty Jinny (⁎˃ᆺ˂) : lmao its ok i took her phone without her noticing  
Flame Titty Jinny (⁎˃ᆺ˂) : and i’m just recording the whole scene  
Flame Titty Jinny (⁎˃ᆺ˂) : and filling her camera roll with pics of my eye and pictures of kermit on fire  
Alisa (^・ω・^ ): good  
Alisa (^・ω・^ ): what’s the mixtape for this road trip  
Flame Titty Jinny (⁎˃ᆺ˂) : lmao its like a quarter high school musical, a quarter emo songs, a quarter EDM and a quarter emotional ballads  
Alisa (^・ω・^ ): its like if asuka and jin were fused together  
Flame Titty Jinny (⁎˃ᆺ˂) : LOLOL  
Flame Titty Jinny (⁎˃ᆺ˂) : asuka’s out of storage now  
Alisa (^・ω・^ ): i cant wait to see WWE live unfold right in front of my house  
Alisa (^・ω・^ ): i should’ve told asuka that you saved your fingerprint on her phone  
Flame Titty Jinny (⁎˃ᆺ˂) : dont  
Alisa (^・ω・^ ): rip jin  
Flame Titty Jinny (⁎˃ᆺ˂) : bury me w pictures of hot guys  
Alisa (^・ω・^ ): we get it ur gay  
Flame Titty Jinny (⁎˃ᆺ˂) : xP  
Flame Titty Jinny (⁎˃ᆺ˂) : sPEAKING OF GAY asuka’s girlfriend is texting her now  
Alisa (^・ω・^ ): YELLS!!!! Tell Lili I said hi!!!   
Flame Titty Jinny (⁎˃ᆺ˂) : I did!! She says “hello precious Alisa ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ!!”   
Alisa (^・ω・^ ): SCREMS!!! Tell Lili i’d die for her!!!  
Flame Titty Jinny (⁎˃ᆺ˂) : She says “same uwu”  
Alisa (^・ω・^ ): can u believe im interacting with a LEGEND  
Flame Titty Jinny (⁎˃ᆺ˂) : ASUKA IS ABOUT TO KICK ME AS SHE’S DRIVING FOR TEXTING HER GIRLFRIEND WELP  
Alisa (^・ω・^ ): get cucked  
Flame Titty Jinny (⁎˃ᆺ˂) : exCUSE ME  
Flame Titty Jinny (⁎˃ᆺ˂) : WERE JUST ABOUT TO EXIT AND IM BEING KICKED  
Alisa (^・ω・^ ): ETA???  
Flame Titty Jinny (⁎˃ᆺ˂) : 10 minutes!!! 

Asuka’s van pulls up to the driveway. Audible arguing can be heard from the interior of the vehicle. 

“Get in the car Alisa; please before Asuka kicks me again!!!” Jin yells from the open window, “She’s nicer when you're around!!!!”  
Alisa laughs and gives her grandfather a tight hug before she grabs her suitcases and walks towards the van.

“Bye Grandpa!! I promise to call every week!” Alisa waves.

“I’ll be holding you up on that deal Alisa” 

“A promise is a promise!”

“Thank you Alisa, I wish you nothing but success and happiness in the next chapter of your life. Go on to your friends now! Visit often!!”

“I will!!”

Alisa opens the passenger door to find Asuka moments away from kicking Jin once more.

“DONT RECORD THIS ALISA” Jin yells from the passenger seat.

_______

After calming the waters, Asuka and Jin help Alisa with her bags, as if playing a game of tetris– just barely managing to fit everything in the trunk.

Alisa sits in the back seat and dives for the aux cord. She immediately starts to play remixes of low-fi hip hop. 

“How are you guys doing!?” Alisa asked “Are you guys ready for college?”

“Hell yea”  
“Kill me”

“Alisa tell Jin to stop being emo”

Alisa ignores the request. “We’re going to go hecka eat first before my flight you can't stop me”

“Aye-Aye captain” Jin says

“Now steer the wheel my crew, sushi island awaits”

“YEET” Jin says.

The trio takes off, and fifteen minutes later they arrive to their destination. After getting their seats at the bar, the three heavily examine the boards above them, a wide selection of different nigiri and hand rolls for the choosing. Alisa, Jin and Asuka settled on their selection with little hesitation. From behind the counter the chef hands them their dishes– each one pristine and absolutely delicious. The fish was very fresh, and tasted harmoniously velvety paired alongside the rice. The dipping sauce accompanied added just the right amount of salt and savor that culminated all the pieces together into one complete, perfect bite.

“It looks as if the ocean blessed my plate” Alisa remarks.  
“Mood” Jin agrees.  
“Re-fucking-tweet” Asuka chimes.

After the lunch, Alisa swiped the check and immediately threw her card on it and back to the host– so fast that not even Jin nor Asuka could protest. The three find themselves out of the restaurant where Jin and Asuka proceed to yell/cry at Alisa for picking up the tab. 

“Alisa oh my god dude!!!” Asuka nearly screams.  
“You really DIDNT HAVE TO DO THAT” Jin says.

“But I did binches!!!! And it’s too late to stop me!!!” Alisa says “Besides! It’s the last time I’m going to see you guys for a couple months so I wanted to do something special!” She lights up in a smile.

“Oh my god sushi queen what did we do to deserve you” Asuka says.  
“We literally be handing you back money as you board the plane” Jin says.

Alisa laughs off Jin and Asuka’s comments. 

“Buy me ice cream and we’re all even” She smiles.

“Oh hell yeah” Asuka says.  
“I’m so down” Jin agrees.

Ten minutes later, they find themselves at their favorite ice cream place. As the guest of honor, Alisa gets a bowl all to herself– insisted on by Jin and Asuka. Alisa settles for a bowl of strawberry passion fruit ice cream. The raspberry macaroons decorating the side of of the bowl are just as pastel red as the ice cream. Jetting up from the opposite side of the bowl are two long chocolate stick wafers. Asuka orders a large vanilla honey toast to share between the three. The vanilla ice cream placed on top of the large, toasted bread slice gently melts, the cream melding with the honey. The bread is crisp and sweet. 

“How are you feeling right now Alisa?” Jin takes a bite out of the vanilla honey ice cream. “Are you excited?”

“To be honest, I’m quite nervous” Alisa starts, “To think that in a few hours I’ll be halfway across the country… it all kind of overwhelms me. But it’s the kind of overwhelming that makes you excited all of a sudden from all the opportunities you have placed before you… I don’t know… I just know that it all feels right. I’m going to miss you guys like hell, but I really feel that I can find something and better myself through this experience”

Jin and Asuka nod.

“I see” Asuka says “I know you’ll go out and do great things”   
Jin gives a thumbs up.

“Thank you all, I realize I’m just going off on a tangent right now...enough about me... how about you guys??” Alisa crunches on the wafer “Asuka, Jin...versus the big city! What are your thoughts?”

“I’m kind of pumped Alisa, it’s been so long since I’ve lived in the city so it’s a welcome change. Plus our university has an amazing engineering program that I’m really looking forward to. It’s also an added plus that I’ll be able to see Lili every day!” Asuka brightens up “...though I’d be lying I didn’t say I didn’t have a little bit of nervousness in me. It’s a really big jump for all of us– you know?

“Haha I’m probably going to die” Jin says instinctually, “ but in all seriousness I’m probably the most nervous out of you guys, I just hope not to burst in flames within the first semester.

“Jinny! I know you’ll do great! You’re so clever and you can figure out literally whatever you put your mind to!”  
“Yeah and if you're ever lost or feel out of place just look for me stinky i’ll be there” Asuka nods.

“Besides preventing Jin’s meltdown at the university, my side operation for Jin is to also help him finally find a boyfriend” Asuka comments as she takes piece off of the toast, “One that is just as emo as he is and can yell at him to go to sleep at 1AM so he doesn’t fall asleep in every lecture”  
“Don’t forget one who can collect anime figures with him” Alisa adds, scooping the last few pieces of ice cream from her bowl.  
“And can send him kermit memes”  
“And who can firebend”

“What kind of roast session!!!” Jin starts, “In MY suburban household!!! Seriously I’m good you guys... if i find him I'll be sure to let you guys know“

“Fine,” Asuka responds “You already have a lot on your plate already, so I guess you can relax… for now”  
“It won’t be easy to quench Jin’s insatiable fire for men” Alisa mutters  
“UHM LISTEN HERE BINCH!!!!!” Jin protests. 

The ice cream and honey toast were no more.   
Asuka scrolls on her phone and lifts it up to take a group selfie. An alert pops up on her phone screen.  
“JIN WHAT CAN’T I TAKE A FUCKING PICTURE OF US RIGHT NOW” Asuka yells “THERE ARE 50 PICTURES OF YOUR EYE ON MY PHONE, 20 PICTURES OF KERMIT YELLING AT FLAMES, AND 10 FIFTEEN MINUTE VIDEOS OF ME YELLING IN THE CAR”  
“Yeah how did that happen Jin?” Alisa asks quizzically.  
“Yeah how did that happen Alisa?” Jin deflects.   
“JIN I’m going to KICK you later since I don’t want to ruin the vibe” Asuka emptily threatens,  
“Here I’ll take the picture” Alisa says extending her pink, glitter robot cased phone out 

3...2...1!

Everyone save Asuka did a peace sign.   
“Nice! We finally have a decent picture of us” Asuka says.  
“It’s about time” Jin remarks.  
“GUYS IM CRYING MY FLIGHT IS IN AN HOUR” Alisa says with slight tears in her voice  
“Oh my god!!!” Jin cries. It was all ending so fast.  
“We should get you to the airport soon then!!” Asuka suggests “we can say our goodbyes then!”  
“Good idea!” Alisa agrees.

The trio cleans up their empty plates and return to Asuka’s van. The brief drive to the airport was filled with short conversation and preemptive screeching and “I’ll miss you’s”. The three make it to the airport terminal and rush to grab Alisa’s luggage.  
They all stand in front of the terminal.

“Oh my GOd ITS HAPPENING” Alisa cries, suitcases in hand, “A STOVE IS A STOVE NO MATTER WHERE YOU GO” she yells out  
“A PATTY IS A PATTY THAT’S WHAT I SAAAAAAYYY!” Jin completes.  
“A GRILL IS A GRILL THIS IS SURELY SOOOoooOOO” Asuka says.  
“AND FRIES SHOULD BE FRIES EITHER WAAaaaAAAAYyyY” Alisa blurts.  
“BUT THIS GRILL IS NOT A HOME THIS IS NOT THE STOVE I KNOoooOOOWWwwW” Jin sings.  
“I WOULD TRADE IT ALL AWAY!!! IF YOU’D COME BACK TO STAAAAY” Asuka finishes.  
“THIS KITCHENS NOT THE SAMMMEEE WITHOUT YOUOUOOUOUUOUUUuuuuU” Alisa cries out.  
“ITS JUST A GREASY (just a greasy) STOVEEE,” Alisa, Asuka and Jin say in unison, “WITHOUT YOUuuUUU”

The three burst out in between laughs and tears as they pull together in a tight group hug for a good minute. Gradually, they pulled away and Alisa takes her bags in her hand, orienting herself toward the terminal entrance.

“I’m literally sobbing right now” Alisa rolls her luggage “Okay…. I guess it’s time now… I’ll see you all very soon!!!” Alisa cries as she walks towards the sliding doors.  
“SEND THE PIC U TOOK TO THE CHAT!!!” Asuka yells from the outside

“I WILL!!!” Alisa yells back

Asuka and Jin walk back to the van.

//Alisa (^・ω・^ ) sent suddenly_im_more_emo_than_jin.png//  
Flame Titty Jinny (⁎˃ᆺ˂) : I MISS U ALREADYY !!!1!  
kicking emoji: ^^^^^


	3. i never learned how 2 talk 2 ppl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER is a bit of a crack chapter lmao but i promise character development and revisiting to this awkward situation :3c i sprinkled some feels at the end help me. who is the orange haired guy ??? audience we need your help please vote on your phones now

Three emo/EDM-song filled hours later, Asuka’s van approached the university. The grounds were filled with a large number of students, all preparing to move into the dorms and talking with guides on where to go. Jin had a full bladder and was complaining. Asuka told him that they were going to find parking first then he could proceed to take an immediate bathroom break. Fifteen minutes in however, and the two were still navigating the enormous parking garage. The first three levels were packed and the remaining four seemed to be a complete free-for-all.

“THERE IS NO FUCKING SPOT OPEN” Asuka said frustrated “WHO TOLD THEM THAT ONE PARKING GARAGE IS ENOUGH?!”

“I NEED TO FUCKING PEE” Jin yelled back to his cousin.

“YOU NEED TO HELP ME LOOK FOR A SPOT” Asuka responded with just as much volume as Jin.

“ALL OUR PROBLEMS WOULD BE SOLVED IF WE JUST GO TO THE SEVENTH FLOOR” Jin said.

“WE WILL SAVE TIME GOING DOWN THE ELEVATOR!” Asuka yelled back “WE HAVE SO MUCH SHIT”  
“ASUKA I WILL DIE AN IMMEDIATE DEATH IF WE DONT FIND PARKING IN THE NEXT–” Jin stated.

“FINALLY!!! THIS CAR IS BACKING UP” Asuka said triumphantly, “TOO BAD OTHER CAR THIS IS MY SPOT” the turning signal lever clicked at the speed of light.

The van zoomed into the parking space just as it emptied out. As soon as Asuka changed the gear to park, Jin slammed the passenger open, running out.

“BE BACK IN 5 MINUTES OR ILL FIGHT YOU IN THE PARKING GARAGE” Asuka yells out the window as Jin frantically runs towards the stairs.

After practically diving down the four flights of stairs, Jin speed walked towards the first building he saw. To his dismay, there were crowds of people scattered within the interior, with no bathroom sign in sight. FRICK. Jin would rather die than disturb a group of people to ask for directions. ILL JUST FIND IT SOMEWHERE MYSELF !! Jin aimlessly and painfully searched down the halls until he found a reassuring “restroom” sign peering from of the side of his vision. He walked toward hoping for the sweet release of a full bladder until he approached the doors: “CLOSED FOR CLEANING”. OF FUCKING COURSE.

“Are you looking for a restroom too?” A voice suddenly came from his side. A tall guy, who seemed to be around Jin’s age with orange dyed hair and definite handsome features suddenly came to his view. Jin curses the gods.

“y-yEAH” Jin responded, a bit too loudly.

Jin’s brain had turned on its fight or flight response. On one side was the pain of a bladder that was minutes away from exploding and on the other side was the just as equal pain of being forced to communicate with such a hot guy under such strenuous conditions. Jin was suffering. It took him all his strength not to piss himself right there.

“Sweet,” the guy responded, “First year?”

“Yup” Jin said. 

“Same,” Orange haired guy said back, “Hey, do you know where we can find another restroom? Preferably one that isn’t closed right now?”

“...No” Jin admitted. 

The orange haired man laughed a laugh. “Well fuck, neither do I” he started “...hey are you good with directions? They gave us this map and I still don’t know where the hell I am”

HIS LAUGH IS CUTE WHOMST’VE

“Let me take a look” Jin takes the paper out of his hand and analyzes it the best he can. Whoever drew this map definitely did not know what they were doing. “There seems to be another restroom if we just go down this hall and take a right then a left.” Yes way to look cool in front of the hot guy Jin!!

“Please, lead the way” Orange haired guy said.

In the 30 second span it took to make it to navigate to the restroom, the orange haired guy made as best as small talk as he could to which Jin responded all with brief one word responses. Jin’s brain was more intent on actually making it to the bathroom than to exercise necessary social skills. But then again making small talk wasn’t really his strong suit. The two found themselves finally at their desired location. To Jin, the whole ordeal felt as if it took a century. 

“Here it is !! Thank you“ Orange haired guy said, “Well after you”

OH GOD. Jin just took in the immediate awkwardness of the whole situation. There he was about to pee in the same room of some hot guy he just meet less than a minute ago. But he shook the thoughts off. Right now he had to focus on taking the pee of his life.

Jin thanked the gods that they weren't the only people in the restroom. After almost about crying in the bathroom from how good of a release that was Jin exited the bathroom. To his confusion he finds the orange haired guy waiting near the bathroom entrance, his hands scrolling on his phone screen. He looked up from the phone screen and smiled upon seeing Jin. 

“Hey? Are you new to this city too?” The orange haired man began, “I don’t really know anyone else here, so do you want to–”

“Im-sorry-but-I-really-have-to-meet-up-with-my-cousin-right-now-in-the-parking-garage” Jin quickly muttered out as a single syllable as he made his way towards the hallways without a goodbye.

“Ahh I see” Orange haired guy responded to a zooming Jin “See you around then?”

“Sure,” Jin blankly responds, as his feet absentmindedly walk towards an exit. His pocket vibrates.

kicking emoji: WYA BOI ITS BEEN 20 min  
Flame Titty Jinny (⁎˃ᆺ˂) : IM OMW AND I JUST WON THE AWARD FOR LEAST EFFECTIVE SOCIAL SKILLS  
–––––––––

After reeling in from the train wreck of his first ever university social encounter, Jin returned back to the familiar blue van. Trunk door raised, their suitcases and luggage were scattered on the ground around it. Asuka had already unpacked from the van and was sitting on the edge of the open trunk, her phone pressed to her ear.

“Call you back love, my hot mess cousin is finally back,” Jin overheard as he approached the van. A voice from the other end was audible. Asuka turns to Jin. 

“ITS ABOUT TIME YOU CAME” Asuka started “BITCH WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN THERE”

“I think this guy wanted to be friends with me and I feel like I was rude as hell and I was talking real fast and oh my god I’m just so bad at talking with people.” Jin spoke with earnest discouragement. “Guess it’s forever alone town for me.” He reached to grab some of their luggage. To him, the whole interaction felt like a foreshadowing tone for the rest of his years at university. To be honest, he was trying his best to break out of his shell that he held up all throughout high school. He wanted to make new friends– he wanted to live the whole university social life. But everytime he would try it would come out as bland, single word answers, nods and head shakes, or unwitting death stares that Asuka and Alisa would always tease him for. He didn’t even tell that orange haired guy his name. Ugh. Maybe he was just overthinking this whole thing.

“…Asuka? Do I look… intimidating? Or just generally apathetic to everyone I meet?” Jin said, his eyes focusing on the concrete of the parking garage. 

Asuka quickly dropped her facade of anger. “Hey dude I know when you’re actually upset and I don’t want you to get all gloomy on me on the first day,”   
She wraps her arm around her cousin’s shoulder. “You’ve always had that neutral, serious look on your face since I can remember and hey we were basically raised together. Your resting face is just like your dad, so yeah genetics and shit. But that’s just one small piece of you Jin, one would just have to talk to you for 10 minutes to know the rest of you is so full of understanding, compassion and wit. Don’t let such a small part of you discourage you from getting out there and building relationships Jin– there is so much more amazingness to you.”

Jin’s heart was actually crying by now. Leave it to Asuka to instill his self-confidence again.

“When obstacles arise in your life, just try again– always try again. And if you need someone to back you up, I’ll be there for moral support, count on it. And if anyone gives you any shit I’ll kick them“

“I love how your favorite way to deal with problems is to kick them” Jin says with a smile of recovery.

“It comes from experience. I kicked the TV when I was 5 and it worked” Asuka said, “C’mon let's make it to the dorms before someone runs us over, Jinny Titty.”

Jin nods. His and Asuka’s hands become filled with suitcases. He was starting to getting over his anxieties– Jin was determined to not bring himself so down on the first day.

“I miss nice, sweet Asuka” Jin said playfully.

“My kicks are actually ‘I care for you’s’ in disguise.”

“We been knew” Jin responds. 

–––––

The hallways of the Science and Engineering dormitories were filled with incoming students, marked by the loud rolling sound of suitcases and earnest greetings between the people. Though the complex consisted of three separate buildings, Jin and Asuka were fortunate enough to be staying in the same building, albeit on different floors. The two spent time exchanging hellos with other residents in the building while making their way to Jin’s dorm room. 

“Thanks for helping me carry my stuff Asuka” Jin says. His belongings: one box of clothes, another box of essentials, a sack of beddings, one mini-fridge, a suitcase filled with a motley of whatever he thought was useful to bring, and his worn-out flame-print backpack carrying his trusty laptop and other electronics, were placed on the bed. 

“No prob Jinny” Asuka responds, sitting on the bed. She looks out the window, her fingers picking the fibres of the mattress, “well this is it, huh, our first day of university… it feels so different being away from our town … and our parents… hell if I didn’t have you or Lili I would feel ten times more afraid than I feel right now.”

“Same here…” Jin exhaled. She was right. Even now, just on the first day, it feels as if he was dropped on a new planet. The new sights, the new people.. it was all happening so fast– too fast. Still– Jin was determined. He couldn’t help but feel a sense of renewal, of a fresh start full as just as many opportunities as there were fears. “But I have I feeling that we’ll make it," he finished. 

“I’m digging it,” Asuka says. She gets up and gives Jin a bro punch, “let's promise each other that we’ll do our best ok Jin?“

“Promise” Jin smiles back. 

Their phones started buzzing.

Alisa (^・ω・^ ): I made it yalls!!! The campus is very pretty !! uwu  
kicking emoji: NIC E!! !  
Flame Titty Jinny (⁎˃ᆺ˂) : yay !! how are you feeling ??  
Alisa (^・ω・^ ): i was kinda nervous tbh because they we’re so many ppl and just everything was new in general but my roomate kinda came in at the same time I did and we kinda clicked!! Her name is Xiaoyu and we’re in the same major so im happ!! We’re going out in a little bit but I just wanted to check in with u guys  
kicking emoji: *five thumbs up emojis*  
Flame Titty Jinny (⁎˃ᆺ˂) : Omg !! I’m GLAD!! Like the trash bags !!!  
Alisa (^・ω・^ ): HEFTY HEFTY HEFTY   
kicking emoji: STOP THIS NOW  
Flame Titty Jinny (⁎˃ᆺ˂) : :3333333   
kicking emoji: fucc outa here u furry   
Alisa (^・ω・^ ): (^･ω･^=)~  
kicking emoji: BANNED  
Flame Titty Jinny (⁎˃ᆺ˂) : what if i changed my handle to yiff god  
kicking emoji: have you ever seen anything so ugly  
Alisa (^・ω・^ ): well you wouldn’t be wrong   
Flame Titty Jinny (⁎˃ᆺ˂) : heheheheheheh  
Alisa (^・ω・^ ): CRYPIC  
kicking emoji: im in the same room as jin  
kicking emoji: five likes and i’m throwing a pillow at him  
Flame Titty Jinny (⁎˃ᆺ˂) : SPARE M E  
Alisa (^・ω・^ ): smashes the nut button but instead of nut it says like  
kicking emoji: YEET  
kicking emoji: i did it  
Flame Titty Jinny (⁎˃ᆺ˂) : IM BLEEEDING (ᗒᗩᗕ)՞  
Alisa (^・ω・^ ): sounds fake but ok   
kicking emoji: rip in peace jin the emo gay  
Flame Titty Jinny (⁎˃ᆺ˂) : hello some1 called my name  
Alisa (^・ω・^ ): henlo  
Flame Titty Jinny (⁎˃ᆺ˂) : hey guys i talked to a hot guy today on my first day and i think he wanted to be friends with me but I gave him the succ my ass demon stare as u guys call it  
Alisa (^・ω・^ ): wow wow wubbzy  
kicking emoji: wubbzy wubbzy wow wow  
Flame Titty Jinny (⁎˃ᆺ˂) : LMAO  
Alisa (^・ω・^ ): in all seriousness, its ok jin pls don’t dwell on it too much!! Maybe you can find him again wandering the halls or maybe in ur classes and then you can be like YO OO !!!   
kicking emoji: ^^^^^  
Flame Titty Jinny (⁎˃ᆺ˂) : thank you ill try not to die  
Alisa (^・ω・^ ): and then you can date him !   
Flame Titty Jinny (⁎˃ᆺ˂) : CHOKES  
kicking emoji: u kno Jin wouldn’t stop talking about him for awhile 2 *thinking emoji* he gotta crush every1  
Flame Titty Jinny (⁎˃ᆺ˂) : I WAS JUST ASTRAL PROJECTING INTO THE AIR  
kicking emoji: sus as FUCK  
Flame Titty Jinny (⁎˃ᆺ˂) : i mean if he approaches me again i guess ill talk but… SCREMS  
Flame Titty Jinny (⁎˃ᆺ˂) : id actually DIE  
kicking emoji: don’t die or ill kill u  
Flame Titty Jinny (⁎˃ᆺ˂) : huh   
Alisa (^・ω・^ ): yay making new friends!!!   
Alisa (^・ω・^ ): on that topic let me just casually segue into that Xiaoyu is ready now, so i’m gonna peace out for a little  
Flame Titty Jinny (⁎˃ᆺ˂) : smoooth as butter segue  
kicking emoji: bye alisa !!!  
Alisa (^・ω・^ ): don’t forget to eat dinner yalls !! and make sure to unpack!! It’s important to leave your dorm room free of clutter !!  
Flame Titty Jinny (⁎˃ᆺ˂) : mom   
kicking emoji: alisa keeps our lives from falling apart  
Alisa (^・ω・^ ): lmao see u L8r gang

After Alisa logged off, the two spend a time chatting about randomness: Lili would be arriving sometime tomorrow, Asuka still had no idea who her roommate is, Asuka needed a bike so she could keep her aesthetic and do some sick tricks in front of the engineering building, the two should go eat dinner in the dining commons later, etc.

Eventually the conversation died down and Asuka got up and headed toward the door.   
“It would be a good idea to unpack everything,” Asuka began “anyways meet me at 7 or suffer an ass whooping” 

“Got it binch” Jin responded

Jin looked at the various bags scattered with reckless abandon in his dorm room. Well, this was gonna take a while.


	4. a big box of honey nut feelios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin opens his fathers gift and Jin's roommate shows up ? ? i wonder who its is ? uwu ? what you're the author you should know?? ? hehehe?? I sprinkled a bit of feels in there ?? (」゜ロ゜)」comments always appreciated :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPER HUGE !! THANKS TO @ Sola_Ircadia !!! For beta-ing this chapter!!! ˭̡̞(◞⁎˃ᆺ˂)◞*✰ you should totally check out their works (esp. if u like jinhwoa :D ) !!! They're so well written and they're all my faves (✿ ♥‿♥)

Seeing as his roommate has yet to arrive, Jin has the luxury to claim his half of the room– not that it really matters. The dorm room is decorated symmetrically, with two basic dressers, desks, and bed frames sitting apart as mirror images. Fortunately, Jin gets the window all to himself, and at least the view is nice.

As Jin finishes setting up his desk with the standard pencils, pens, and stationery, he glances over his shoulder. His overstuffed backpack is the last thing left to unpack. It sits there on his bed like a boulder. He’s pretty sure he packed that bag at 3 in the morning with absolutely no recollection of its actual contents. RIP. At least he knows he put his laptop and chargers in it. Jin pulls the zipper and is immediately greeted with ten anime figures and several cg/artwork magazines. FUCK. When did he put them in?!!!! He doesn’t even remember!!! Jin quickly puts the goods back in his bag and prays that his roommate would not be too partial to it.

 

As the figures go away, Jin notices a box situated in the center of his bag.

His father’s gift!

Jin eagerly pulls out the box. It appears to be a very typical brown box, just taped shut with masking tape. 

 _Suits my dad_  – Jin muses. He pulls on the edge of the tape and opens the box. Jin’s face lights up when he sees the contents.

 

It's a retro polaroid instant camera– complete with a neck strap just in case of clumsy moments. The camera is onyx black with a random assortment of stickers on the side. There are some holographic stars, and some of cats, dogs and dinosaurs. Jin recognizes the camera right away– he knew it looked familiar…ever since he was a kid, when he and his mother would frequently visit his father's office, it was always there perched with care on a high shelf. His dad would always bring it with him whenever his family went on vacation and at the end he would show Jin and his mother all the pictures he took during their time together. Though Jin had always wanted to experience what all the hype about polaroids was, the fact that it was one of his father’s treasured belongings made it so much more meaningful. But wait, there’s more! Jin sees several packages of additional camera film, and closer to bottom of the box is a small, ornate photo album. Its cover is royal blue, and engraved in the front with gold lettering is the word “memories”. Though the album is short width-wise, it contains a multitude of pages. _Wow, father must really want me to take lots of pictures_.

 

Jin opens the album. On the first page is a picture of him as a small child in a classroom with other children. His backpack was still on and tears were noticeably streaming down his cheeks– _Jin’s first day of kindergarten_ . He turns the page. It’s another photo of him wearing a backpack, this time next to Asuka– his cousin just moments away from giving him a jab to the stomach– labeled _first day of first grade_. Upon turning each page, he sees that most are filled with pictures of Jin on his first day of school for each grade (the photo of Jin’s first day in high school nearly makes him faint), although there are snapshots of Jin and his mom during various vacations and celebrations throughout the years.

Every picture was taken tactfully, with each sharp image capturing the emotion of the scene, its character and its backgrounds melding together to tell a brief story. The last picture in the album is covered by a small envelope. Jin notes his father’s handwriting on the cover. It is addressed to him. The envelope is hiding the most recent entry: a family portrait of Jin, his father, and his mother with Jin adorned in his high school graduation robe. Everyone, even Jin and his father, had on a bright smile towards the camera. The picture makes Jin feel at peace and makes him feel at home. It’s perfect. Jin reaches for the envelope, reading its contents.

 

_Dear Jin,_

 

_Hello son. You and I both know that I am not much for words, but I want to write you this letter and send you this gift to wholeheartedly congratulate you on everything you have accomplished so far._

 

_I hope you like your gift. I refurbished the camera a few months ago, so it should be working just as well as it would in its prime. Just think of it as me trying to pass down my hobby to you. I’m assuming that you have seen the other pictures I put in your photo album, so I hope you start your own collection off with a picture of you on your first day of college. You know…to follow the tradition. And furthermore, I encourage you to capture your own memories during your journey through college. Capture the moments that make you smile when you look back at them, just as I have._

 

_Follow your dreams and follow your heart, son. I’ll support you every step of the way._

 

_Sincerely,_

_Your Father_

 

By the time he finishes, Jin is fighting back tears, but the onion-cutting ninjas are too strong. The tears come swiftly– his father’s present made such an impact on him. He was a stoic, non-expressive man by nature (which Jin must admit kind of rubbed off on him) so it was always kind of difficult to read him. Jin recalls when some classmates of his in 1st grade told him how scary his dad looked, but Jin always knew better.

 

Jin knows that his father cares for him, he’s just always showed it in a unique way. Being the CEO of a small corporation that just started branching out to the largest city in the province, his father only seemed to work harder and longer with each year. Even though on the surface it seemed that he was too busy and perpetually stressed, he’d always made time to visit Jin and his mother. His father is a good man, but Jin would be lying if he said he didn’t want to see his father less at work and more at home. All that work didn’t seem healthy for him. He hopes that when he would have to eventually tell his dad about his identity, that it would all be ok. What would his expression be? Would it be possible for him to read his dad’s true emotions past that same, immovable face?  Is he crying about that, too? The fear of being rejected? The fear of being alone...Jin feels as if his brain is rambling on at this point.

 

Jin sits upon his mattress. No. His father said it himself in his letter, he wrote it! “ _Follow your dreams and follow your heart son. I’ll support you every step of the way.”_ Yes, that would be his resolve. Jin holds onto his father’s promise as he picks up his phone to call his mother. After all, he did promise to call her when he arrived.  

 

* _Ring… Ring…_ *

 

“Hello, Jin!“

“Hey Mom, I made it to the university! I’m in the dorm room right now!”

“I’m glad you’re safe, sweetie! How was your drive there? Did you keep the fighting with your cousin to a minimum? “

“I’m happy to report yes! We only had one argument when we decided whose playlist to listen to for the ride.”

“Wow, that must be a record, Jin! I’m glad to hear that you’re working on building your diplomacy with Asuka.” 

Jin laughs.

“First impressions on the school, son?”

“It’s pretty nice, the campus is very spacious and very green even though it’s so close to the city. I haven’t gone to any of the lecture halls or the science building, but they look pretty impressive from the outside." 

“That’s wonderful Jin, I was hoping that the school would be a good fit for you!”

“Oh yeah, another thing.”

“What is it, dear? Did you find true love on the first day?”

*COUGH*

“God no, i didn’t mom i’m literally 9–” Jin SWEATS (and actively avoids thoughts of the orange haired guy) “– what I was saying is that I opened dad’s present.”

“And?”

“It was pretty cool!!” Jin says with excitement, “He got me his polaroid and along with it–”

“Omg that’s nice, son– “ there’s a pause,  “hmmmmm…so your father thinks he can one-up me in gift giving, huh…” another pause– “Jin, you like my present though, right?”

Jin detects a sort of _you better say yes and you better say it’s amazing_ tone in her voice. “Yes, Mom!”

Jin should’ve known better– his mom and dad are deathly competitive. Against other people they were always intense, but against each other–

“–Tell your dad he better watch out at New Years.”

*dial tone*

Jin figures that he may as well let his dad know that he received his gift.

 

 **Jin:** Thanks for the gift dad, it really means a lot to me

 **Father:** You’re welcome son, I trust that you’ll take a lot of pictures?

 **Jin:** Yes, leave it to me!

*pause* (the three speech dot animation comes up)

 **Father:** *thumbs up emoji, 100 emoji, ok finger sign emoji*

–––––––––––––

 **kicking emoji** : hey bb (barnacle boy), r u done packing

 **Flame Titty Jinny (⁎˃ᆺ˂):** yu p p p

 **kicking emoji** : GOOD

 **kicking emoji** : I thought you would start procrastinating

 **Flame Titty Jinny (⁎˃ᆺ˂):** ur not my mom :p

 **kicking emoji** : dont 4get were meeting at 7 !

 **Flame Titty Jinny (⁎˃ᆺ˂):** so that means im coming at 8 then

 **kicking emoji** : *fist emoji* prepare to die at 8 then

 **Flame Titty Jinny (⁎˃ᆺ˂):** finee  ee eee

 

Suddenly, Jin could hear footsteps approaching the door in addition to a guy’s voice on the other side. It sounded like he was having a conversation on the phone, and from the escalating tone of his voice, a pretty heated one at that. _Probably my roommate!_ The magnetic lock on the door disengages, and the handle is pushed. Jin walks closer to the door as it swings open. He sees his roommate– he’s blonde, a few inches shorter than Jin, and wearing a jacket that has quite a few belt buckles/actual belts on it. First impression: his roommate is small and cute, but still somehow looks like he could kick Jin’s ass.

“Hello there, roommate!” The blonde says enthusiastically, extending out his arm with a bright smile for a customary handshake. “My name’s Leo, it’s nice to meet you!” 

He’s carrying not only a military-grade backpack on his back, but also two stuffed duffel bags draped off his shoulders, not to mention the giant suitcase right behind him. _Note to self: this guy’s hecka swole,_ Jin notes.

He extends his hand to meet with Leo’s. His eyes dart to his roommate's large suitcase off to the side– it’s covered with stickers of scenic pictures from around the world in many different climates and geographies. It’s as if someone turned an atlas into a suitcase.

“Hello, I’m Jin, it’s nice to meet you too.”

Jin meets his roommate's eyes back with a smile– or at least his best one that he can muster– which kinda resembles what one would look like if they were to stick an entire orange slice in their mouth with the rind sticking out. Asuka would always remind him that she had a conspiracy theory that a picture of Jin smiling brightly was enough to summon at least 10 cryptids.

_Ok quick, try to make small talk, be friends with him– be as warm as you can from the start, come on!!! Uhmmmm you could talk about his suitcase stickers, ask him if he’s been to any of those places!!!_

“Soo….” Jin starts, “You like belts? I like them, they really hold your outfit up…makes me _belt_ out how nice it is.” Jin can’t believe that this is what is coming out of his mouth at this moment.

Leo seems confused for a split second but then gives a quick inspection of his jacket. He lets out a loud laugh.

_Well, at least I made him laugh..._

“Yeah…I guess so, Jin,” Leo says, containing his giggles. “I like your necklace– where did you get it? It reminds me of a volcano, or lava, or something of that sort…”

“Thank you, It was a gift from my mom,” Jin’s eyes dash back to the suitcase and its abundance of stickers– HAWAII. “Volcanos...like in Hawaii right? I can’t help but notice all of the stickers on your suitcase– do you like to travel? Hawaii must be so nice!” _Yes!! Way to look around the environment for conversation starters, Jin !!_

Leo laughs again, much to Jin’s relief. “Yes, yes, all of the above– my parents are anthropologists and avid travelers, so that will explain my very worldly suitcase, and yes, the beaches in Hawaii were spectacular, and the water was so clear! It was very nice!” Leo says, Jin returns the smile– “By the way, if you don't mind– what is your major?”

“Biology with pre-medical emphasis.” Jin responds. “And you?”

“Environmental engineering.” Leo says, pausing momentarily. “Wait...so you probably have like general chemistry one, right?”

“Yea I do!” Jin slides through his phone to pull out the screenshot of his class schedule. “ Do you have this professor?” Jin shows the screen to roommate.

“YES! I totally do! “ Leo responds excitedly. “Is it cool if we kinda sit next to each other? You know, study buddies? That 8:30 lecture will be rough, so we need to be there to keep each other up haha.”

“Yes !! It’s no problem dude!” Jin replies “I’m just as excited as you are! –to be honest, I don’t really have any friends here except for my cousin so I’m so glad we have this time to get to know each other! ” _This is going so well !! Yay!!_

Leo lets out a smile that reminds Jin of sunshine, “Of course!!” Leo says, “We should exchange contacts as well.” He pulls out his phone, which happens to be a flip phone.

After a brief exchange of boop and beeps on the screens, Jin finds his contact, “Leo :)“   

“This contact name will change once we have inside jokes between us.” Jin says.

“I’m looking forward to it,” Leo smiles. He takes a brief pause and his face tenses up– it looks like a thought crosses his mind– “Ok, I thought I might let you know, since we’re both gonna be spending a lot of time with each other, you know as roommates, that I’m gay– so if there’s gay shit around it’s from me haha.”

“It’s totally chill, Leo,” Jin starts, “I’m actually gay, soooo if there’s gonna be some gay shit it’s going to be times two or three.”

The look of relief on Leo’s face is almost instantaneous. “Oh my god! I’m so relieved, you literally have no idea. Back in high school, some of my ‘friends’ were not as receptive.” A flash of sorrow appears on the blonde’s face before it is dashed to content, “It’s been better now though– I’m just so glad we’re on the same page! Yes, I’m sure we can be great friends.”

“Same!!!” Jin responds eagerly. “It’s ok Leo, I can sort of relate, too– from now on, as long as you're not hurting yourself or others, this room is a judgement-free place." 

Leo smiles another bright smile. “Thank you Jin,” He turns to his suitcase, “I’m going to unpack now real quick, let me know if you need anything!”

Jin can’t help but feel joy from his exchange. Everything in that conversation went well– it felt good, as if the air has become ten times as open and friendly now that he and his roommates’ sexualities are precedent. To have any tension in the air shattered is extremely liberating. Leo feels just as freed too– Jin can sense it.

 

 **Flame Titty Jinny (⁎˃ᆺ˂):** Nyalls I just made a new friend (even tho he is my roommate lol)

 **kicking emoji** : Yay !! I’m happy for you jinny

 **Alisa (^・ω・^ ):** my bb is all grown up  <3

 

Jin’s eyes wander to the camera on his desk. 

_Today marks a new beginning, I’m ready to come out of that shell– to discover my potential. I don’t care how long it takes– I will find it._

“Hey Leo, do you wanna take a polaroid together?” Jin offers.

“Heck yea, Jin!” Leo comes eagerly to the desk, “Woah! Nice camera! Let’s take two! One for me and one for you !!!”

Jin positions the camera, his arm extended, the mirror next to the lens guiding it to the perfect angle. Leo wraps his arm around Jin’s shoulder, smile-laughing. It’s contagious and Jin can’t help but to show a bright smile as well.

 

_Capture your own memories during your journey through college._

_Capture the moments that make you smile when you look back at them, just as I have._

 

Click!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smash that like button if you want me to formally introduce Hwoarang soon, its ok ill smash it 4 you :)
> 
> today i learned the difference between the rich text and html editor LMAO how have i been living for the past 3 chapters T-T  
> (ill try to edit the previous chapters lol so they look similar to this one lol)


End file.
